<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raffryn shorts by FallenRosePetals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556563">Raffryn shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRosePetals/pseuds/FallenRosePetals'>FallenRosePetals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penryn &amp; the End of Days - Susan Ee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRosePetals/pseuds/FallenRosePetals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Penryn x Raff stories, au’s, and fluff. Maybe a little angst :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raphael "Raffe"/Penryn Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sooo idk what this is honestly. <br/>
I started looking up quotes from the books and then decided to reread the series, and now I’m feeling super inspired to to write so yeah idk, but enjoy the random stories </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raffe is left to remember the past <br/>*Angst Warning<br/>(bear with me, it starts out kinda weird and slow)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything is quiet aside from the quiet <em>click </em>of polished shoes on the stone. There is no sound, or movement within the rows of cells, nothing to show that anyone inhabits it. <br/><br/></p><p>Of course, maybe no one does. <br/>2 big figures walk the hall, one humming as though they’re on their way to something amazing. The taller figure gives no indication that they care about the sweltering heat, disgusting smell, or the general unpleasantness of the world around them. Perhaps they really don’t care. <br/><br/></p><p>When they finally stop walking, they turn towards what looks to be an empty cell, until upon further examination, that an angel sits, chained. </p><p>His head is bowed, shoulders slumped and everything screams “Defeated” </p><p>But at a chuckle, his head raises. <br/><br/></p><p>“Raphael, how good to see you.” <br/>Uriel’s voice is full of satisfaction, clearly happy with himself for capturing the Archangel. <br/><br/></p><p>Raffe does not respond, merely leans his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>“Not going to respond, mm? Do you realize what a situation you’re in?” <br/>Uriel’s voice never lost its satisfied tone, subtly taking on a gloating edge. </p><p>“Archangel Raphael, chained in the special cells of the pit. Thrown back with his Watchers as he watches his Daughter of Man-“ </p><p> </p><p>Raffe is on his feet, pulling at the chains with a single, deadly look at Uriel. </p><p>From the look on his face, Uriel is both shocked and excited at the reaction. <br/><br/></p><p>“Did I strike a nerve, Raffe? How did it feel, to watch her die twice? To lose your wings and your people all over again for a human...”</p><p> </p><p>”How does it feel Uri, to know you manipulated everyone into murdering humans for the sake of an apocalypse you created.” <br/>Raffe’s voice is calm, but there’s an undertone of anger. <br/><br/></p><p>“It feels amazing. With you fallen and in chains, your soldiers losing faith...things will be as they should. The humans are incidental.”</p><p>At that, Raffe pulled at the chains again. Almost like a warning. <br/><br/></p><p>“You didn’t come all the way down here to talk about all of that, did you, Uri? What do you <strong>really</strong> want.”</p><p>Uriel let out a sigh of disappointment. <br/>“I had thought we could simply converse, with how little you’ll be talking to anyone for the next eternity. As is your special punishment...but oh well.” Uriel snaps his fingers and his assistant hurries back down the hall. Voices could be heard, and the rustling of chains. <br/>Raffe stiffened. <br/><br/></p><p>And then there she was. Half dead, cuts and bruises decorating her. Blank stare ahead. <br/>Even as she was dragged in front of him, Raffe could hardly believe it. <br/>She was alive? Barely but still breathing. <br/><br/></p><p>He took almost involuntary steps forward, only to be tugged back by the chains. <br/>He looked at her eyes, hoping for something, anything. But she only looked as though she was looking through him, unseeing. <br/>What had they done to Penryn?</p><p>Softly, “Penryn?”</p><p>At thé sound of her name, her eyes seemed to focus a bit, but it was still like she was seeing him..and not. <br/><br/></p><p>Before he had the chance to really bring her back, Uriel grabbed her chin, tilting her head. <br/>“See, Raffe. Your human toy is as good as dead. But I’m sure you don’t want to see that..”</p><p>He dropped her chin and waved them away, the assistant and Penryn in chains. <br/>They were gone before Raffe knew it. <br/>Alone again. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>He slid down the wall of his cell, listening to the chains as he did. <br/>How had things gone so wrong..? <br/><br/></p><p>From his wings, to meeting Penryn...he didn’t regret meeting her. Not one bit. <br/><br/></p><p>Her face flashed across his memory, from a small smile, to the quiet frown she had when she worried. <br/><br/></p><p>They had been through so much...</p><p>His mind flashed with the battle at the bridge. How he had watched as monsters descended and he had been powerless to stop it, pulled higher by his Watchers. How had she survived? <br/><br/></p><p>He had no doubt that Uriel wasn’t above saving her, if only to torment Raffe. <br/><br/></p><p>He gave the restraints a half hearted tug and let his shoulders slump. <br/><br/>Chains on his arms, Chains on his heart..</p><p>He closed his eyes, letting the pain filter through slowly. </p><p>How long would eternity be?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn’t mean to start with angst, but the idea of “what if Raffe never summoned the pit lord and Uriel ended up winning” popped into my head and here we are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Teachers AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Penryn and Raffe meet in unexpected ways </p>
<p>Otherwise known as I got bored at 2am and thought “What if Raffe was a teacher?” <br/>Penryn as a martial arts coach tho.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Her lungs burned, begging for air. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Spots started to dance across her vision as pain started to take over...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And then she held up her hand and the arms around her neck retreated, and she pulled herself up, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Very nice chokehold, though it was a little tight for practice...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her student gave a shy smile, shuffling back to their spot with the others, and Penryn assessed them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Who wants to try next-?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As hands started to raise, another instructor waltzed into the room, followed by a stranger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Penny!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Penryn sighed, “I told you not to call me that, Dee.” She put her hands on her hips to try and seem authoritative, but she could hardly restrain her smile. “What heathen have you brought with you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Said heathen stepped up from behind Dee, holding out his hand, “Raffe.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She shook his hand. “Penryn.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dee looked between them, a mischievous smile on his face. “Penryn, Raffe here is going to be in your advanced class.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Oh?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yep-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”You seem a little young to be a martial arts instructor.” Raffe cut in, not unkindly </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dee just smiled “Penryn here has been an instructor since she was 17. Took every single course they had and then boom, promotion, a job, the perks.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Penryn shrugged “It’s pretty great. I spent all my time here before, this makes no difference. Damn, it’s really been 3 years...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Raffe merely lets out a whistle, “Impressive.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A week later, Raffe was in her class. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And on his first day, he got his ass kicked by a girl half his size. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It would’ve been embarrassing, if she hadn’t looked so good doing it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After that, Penryn wasn’t sure where everything had started to twist, and change...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He hung back after the class had ended, walking with her to her car after the both showered and changed...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They ran into each other while she was apartment hunting, and ended up grabbing lunch- “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">you like that cafe too?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And they were Facebook friends, and they liked each other’s instagram pictures.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> And a month later, she invited him out to drinks with her friends for her 21st birthday. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She woke up the next morning curled up in his arms with him nuzzling her hair. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And he invited her to his 27th birthday bash, a pool party and movie night with his buddies from high school. </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>They loved her right away</em>.<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>And maybe she started spending time at his apartment, maybe she left a travel size bottle of shampoo and toothpaste. </em><br/><em>Maybe they had pictures together on their phones, and they enjoyed spending time together.</em> <br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span class="s2">It had been 4 months. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">4 weird, crazy, wonderful months since Penryn had met Raffe. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So much had happened in such a short time...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She snuggled closer to him, letting out a content hum as he wrapped an arm around her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They weren’t dating, not yet. Most people thought it was strange, but they didn’t mind. They weren’t into anyone else, didn’t need a label for reassurance...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Penryn let her eyes drift open and Raffe rubbed lazy circles on her back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And then she checked the clock. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Whatever dreamy reverie she’d been in was quickly replaced with panic. A lot of panic. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She flew out of bed, muttering a string or curses as she tripped over her own shoes, trying to find her jeans. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She didn’t bother with her bra, or the shirt she’d exchanged for Raffe’s to sleep. Just threw on socks and shoes and made a grab for her bag as Raffe watched in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Until he too, saw the clock. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And suddenly, they were both panicking, Penryn flying out the door with hurried kisses and promises to text him, and him in a hurry to get ready for his new job that he was late for. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Penryn had exactly 2 minutes to shower and change if she wanted to make it to class. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She took the fastest shower of her life, putting on clean jeans and clothes, grabbing the first shirt she saw and she was out the door, sprinting across campus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She was 5 minutes late. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She burst in the door, clapping her hands on her knees as she doubled over to take a breath, and raise her head. ”Sorry Ms.Laylah-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Only it wasn’t Laylah. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was tousled black hair and azure blue eyes and caramel skin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Penryn was gasping for breath for a whole other reason. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And she was still wearing his goddamn shirt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He could’ve cussed out the whole world in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She was staring at him in silent horror before she seemed to realize there was a whole class in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She took her seat </span>
  <span class="s1">next to his desk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She was his new TA? Oh god. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He quickly took a look around, almost sighing in relief at all the sleepy young adults in the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The only people that seemed alert were, of course, the twins and Lisa. Penryn’s best friends. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He hoped they wouldn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Class passed by quickly, yet very awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He had to introduce himself as the substitute for their other teacher. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Penryn had to introduce herself to him as the TA for the class. Had to help him figure out all the first day stuff. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She was wearing his goddamn shirt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Afterwards, he’d tried to talk to her but she’d rushed out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This was going great. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She couldn’t answer his calls. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She knew he was on lunch, just like she was but she didn’t know what she’d say. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey I know you’re technically my boss and all, so maybe we shouldn’t see each other anymore?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But she didn’t want to stop seeing him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So she ignored his calls, ate her lunch, and went about her day while trying to figure out what to say. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He nearly threw his phone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He just wanted to talk to her, to see how she felt about everything- </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">To tell her that he was only temporary, he wouldn’t be there long, it wouldn’t affect them...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That they were both adults. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But she wouldn’t take his calls. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She finally answered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Penryn-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Raffe started, clearly panicked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I know it’s weird, but I’m only temporary-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I know.” She sounded weirdly calm, even to her own ears. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t want this to affect us-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I know. “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We can do this..it’s just for a few months-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yep, we can.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She had searched through the faculty book, asked the counselor AND head of department. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They weren’t doing anything wrong. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Of course, relationships between professors and students were usually frowned upon, but seeing as how he’s a substitute, and she’s only a TA with no grade from him, and a pre siting relationship...they were fine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The reassurance had calmed her, and she calmed him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She knew they could do this, even if they had to be a little careful, and very professional. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And they were. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“And then they got married!” Lisa cried, gently clutching the small child to her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Giggles resounded as the kids looked up at her, and she winked as Penryn rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But there was a wedding band on her hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>